Old Podtoid Remixes
Podtoid Remixes (also known as Techno Remixes) are fan-made music pieces created by Podtoid fans. Remixes often take notable quotes from the show and add a musical tone, often turning the normal talking tone of the hosts into a singing voice. Want remixes from New Podtoid? Go here you great chungus!. Topher Wants To Watch a Movie Created by Palidi. Topher wants to watch Jurassic Park. Including clips from various episodes of Old Podtoid, mostly from discussion over film commentaries. - Soundcloud Robo-Samit Does NOT Give a Shit Created by Lemon Of Pink. Based upon the time when Samit's Skype connection decided it wanted to turn him into a robot, thus he escaped to his haunted castle to avoid the derision of his peers. - Soundcloud This Machine Created by Lemon Of Pink. Aaron Linde discusses his 'machine'. It isn't very big, in fact its very very very small. - Soundcloud It Never Happened (ft. Anthony Burch) Created by Kohlstream. Anthony Burch speaks his mind and casts doubt on the attrocities of World War 2. - Soundcloud Chetal Created by Torzelan. The crew talk about Chet's almighty muscles and his acension to Chetal, legendary Warrior of the Arctic. - Soundcloud Talking About His Shoe Size Created by user6778970. A song about the mystery that is the shoe size of Brad Nicholson. Includes the word tuppence. - Soundcloud Bistontoid Remix Creator unknown. Using material entirely from the Podtoid movie commentary of Street Fighter: The Movie, Podtoid 95: Bisontoid. This remix starts with the crew doing Street Fighter attacks but mostly focuses on the crew's imitations of Jean-Claude Van Damme as Guile and Zangief. - 2Shared UmUhUhUmmYouKnow Created by Dale North and Conrad Zimmerman. The vocal samples of Samit pausing for thought were all taken from the "Games of the Week" segment of a single episode of Old Podtoid. - DaleNorth.com Double Down Browntown Created by Super Mega Hyper. Mostly using material from Podtoid 112: The Sixty Chicken McNuggets of Adam Dork, mostly focusing on the phrase that created the Double Down Browntown image. It also includes a focus on Samit's tendancy to stutter during Podtoid and the dickpad shoulderpads. Lyrics: : I could be dead. I could be dead of Swine Flu from making out with Anthony at the conference and -'' : ''So, as I was saying um. So, as I was saying um. So, as I was saying um. Um um um um. So, as I was saying um. So, as I was saying um. So, as I was saying um. Um um um um. So, as I was saying um. So, as I was saying um. So, as I was saying um. Um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um. Um, um um. Um, um um. Um, um um. So, as I was saying um. Um, um um. Um, um um. Um um um. Yeah, uhm. : Double Down Browntown! : Um, um um. Um, um um. Um, um um. Um, um um. Um um. Um, um um. Um, um um. Um, um um. So, so anyway um. Yeah, uh, but anyway ah, so anyway um, yeah, um but anyway y'know-'' : ''Samit, shut up! : I have a directive for you and that directive is this-'' : ''Do the double down and have me riding a dragon and just punching the fuck through. : Let me fucking finish Nicholson! : Did you just fucking yell at me, man? : I need to you to visualize Double Down Browntown and I need it to look like this; it need to be two Samits with four tits, making out with each other. That's Double Down Browntown right there. : The Double Down implies there has to be something between them. If there was bacon between the two-'' : ''Okay, Anthony can be-'' : ''NOOO! WHY DID I SAY THAT!? WHY DID I TRY TO GET YOU TO ELABORATE? GODAMNIT. : Yes, yes exactly. Phallus Knife Fight, make it a manga. Make it a fucking epic like Kenshin fucking scale manga, where's it's like 80,000 panels. Just fucking go nuts with it. Double Down Browntown will be known as the greatest comic book. It will rival every..it will make Frank Miller shit his pants. : Somebody's doubling down. : He walked into the convention center and saw a room full of people sleeping. 'Samit must be here'. : There was just a crowd of us and in a circle around the kiosk as we were watching with baited breath and we were like 'Okay, press really, really slowly! Ehhh, uugggh, aaaah okay oohhhh, awesome yeah. Um, um um um um um um um um um um um um um. Yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah. Um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um. : Fuck yeah! : Dickbag. Dickbag. : Get the Dickbag shoulderpads. : Um um. : We all went 'huugh!' then he grabbed it and we went 'ahhhhhh'. : Eatabagofdicks.com : Dickbag. Dickbag. : Get the Dickbag shoulderpads. : Um um. : We all went 'huugh!' then he grabbed it and we went 'ahhhhhh'. : Bleeding out of my rectum. That was fucking crazy. : Next week on Podtoid; butｔs butｔs butｔs! : I've done cockbag alot, I've never done dickbag. - Mediafire The Magum Opus Created by Palidi. Using material from Podtoid 123: Scary Basement, intially revolving around Jim not wanting to watch Resident Evil but eventually leading to Topher's wanting to watch Jurassic Park. - Soundcloud My Bum Created by I Just Had A Terrible Thought. Jim describes what it'd be like if he were 'fucked in his tight puckered starfish' - ijusthadaterriblethought.com (Link Fixed) - Youtube Link Podtoid: Gay Bar Remix Created by I Just Had A Terrible Thought. The old Podtoid gang takes a trip to a gay bar. - ijusthadaterriblethought.com (Link Fixed) The Lost Remixes of Old Podtoid These are remixes lost to the sands of time, the warrior within and the two thrones, as well as that other one on the PS3 that played itself. If you have a copy, or the location of one, for these Lost Remixes of Old Podtoid, feel free to add these to the section above and remove them from here. Sometimes, remixes are found at the start or end of episodes of Old Podtoid, such as Super Mega Hyper's 'Double Down Browntown', recovered from the intro of Podtoid 115: Techno Remixes. Retro Rap Yo Created by Super Mega Hyper. Was in fact a rap remix featuring Chad Concelmo. The title implies that this song is actually a RetroforceGO related track, not Podtoid. Not available to the deletion of Super Mega Hyper's Soundcloud account. - Soundcloud (broken link) This Niggas Got One Created by Mpfterd. Features clips from Podtoid 115: Techno Remixes, notably the clip of Jim Sterling saying "this niggas got one". Seems to be either set to private or deleted, possibly to avoid having the song connected to him in recent years. - Soundcloud (broken link) Category:Old Podtoid